Friends or Foes?
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: Another new girl came to Casper High. But she is far from nice. At the same time another halfa appears. Also there is more trouble on the loose, Vlad's plan is about to come into action, to destroy Rosa and capture Danny and his mother! COMPLETED
1. Stars in the sky

Friends Or Foes?

By Cassie Buttelman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. However I own Rosa and Star. Don't steal them from me please! **

Chapter 1

She ran hard and fast. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She swore it felt like she was going to die soon. Her lungs were burning and her face was flushed. But she continued on. The entity that followed her wouldn't stop until she was dead. Well, mostly dead. The place she was running through was the city. She knew it like the back of her hand. She had gone through it many times. Often by herself. A loner like her had no friends. But she didn't care. She loved being alone. She didn't need anyone but herself. She glanced behind her and noticed the figure was advancing. Time to go to work, she thought with a hint of sarcasm. She made a sudden right turn into an alleyway and continued to run. Her white knee high boots clicked as she ran down the alleyway. Despite the frantic running, she had a smirk plastered on her face. Her yellow eyes gleamed in delight as she found herself at a dead end. She turned abruptly and faced the person who had been chasing her all this way. Her shoulder length white hair gleamed in the moonlight. The stars seemed to twinkle down on her. With a dangerous gleam in her eye she looked head on at the shadow like foe and said, "Bring it on."

Two Weeks later...

Rosa Sector entered Casper High in delight. Her long blonde hair swayed back and forth as she walked down the long hallway. Her one blue eye glanced among the people until she found the person she was looking for. She smiled.

"Danny! Sam! Tucker!" She shouted, waving her hand up and then running up to meet them.

"Hey Rosa!" Danny smiled.

"Hey!" Both Tucker and Sam said.

"How are you guys doing?" Rosa asked them.

"Fine." Danny replied.

"Despite a test in Bio next, I am good." Tucker said.

"Well, I'm as happy as Goth's are allowed to be." Sam said with a half smile.

Rosa laughed. Just then the bell rang.

"Better get to class!" Rosa ran to her classroom.

Tucker looked at Danny. "She loves school more than you."

"Probably all of us combined is more like it." Danny replied, making his way to class.

In class, Danny was bored. He sat down with his eyes only half open. He felt like he would pass out any second. But then a girl came into the class, she didn't look like anyone he knew. She had shoulder length black hair, piercing green eyes and a figure that looked much more man like than girl like. She also wore a yellow cap on her head and black pants that were way too big for her. Also her shirt had no sleeves nor did it have anything holding it up. Every guy seemed to drool in that classroom. She obviously was not from around here. She handed a piece of paper to the teacher and folded her arms over her chest.

"Class!" the teacher announced. "We have a new student. This is Star Vhoust?"

"Vost." She said tensely.

"Oh yes, Ms. Vost, please take a seat next to, Danny Fenton. Will you please raise your hand?"

Danny did as he was told, the girl stomped over to the seat and sat down on it, then put her feet up on the desk. Her shoes looked a lot like what Sam wore.

"Um, Hi." Danny said nervously.

She turned her eyes toward him. A frown plastered on her face.

"Hello." She replied. Her voice was hard.

"So, um, welcome.. to Casper High." He grinned weakly.

She stared right through him it seemed. Those eyes were worst than even PointDexter's. Danny gulped.

"Listen, Don't talk, don't get in my way, and don't get my last name wrong. Or else there wont be anything left of you by tonight." She said threatingly.

"Yes, ma'am." Danny squeaked out. Star then turned her attention to the teacher. Danny felt himself almost faint, then that's when the bell rang. He was out of there faster than anyone else and soon met up with his friends.

As his friends saw him walk by, Tucker said to Sam. "Geez, he looks horrible. Remind me never to take Chemistry."

"Danny? Was class really that bad?" Rosa asked him.

Danny sighed. "Just a new girl. Very scary new girl."

Rosa raised an eyebrow. "She can't be that bad."

Just then, Star stomped down the hallway. Apparently everyone already heard about her reputation. Because all the kids in her way instantly got out and all started to hide. Dash unfortunately was also in her path. She cleared her throat when he didn't get out of her way.

Dash turned to her. "Hey babe." He replied, calm. Obviously he didn't know what she was capable of.

Star's face seemed to go red in an instant. "Don't, call, me, Babe."

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?" Dash smirked.

"This." She grabbed him and threw him in a locker. Then closed the door on him. Danny's three friends had their mouths wide open. She just had taken out Dash Baxter.

As she continued down the hallway, all four friends instantly pressed their backs against the lockers. Unfortunately, she stopped in front of Rosa. Sweat came down Rosa's face.

"My locker." Star glared at her.

Rosa instantly jumped away. "Sorry! So sorry!"

As Star went through her locker, Rosa was trying to make a fast exit.

"Stay." Star's voice made Rosa stop dead.

Star glanced at the other three. "Go."

All three looked at each other, then disappeared in an instant.

"Some friends." Rosa thought, aggravated.

Star turned to her. "What's your name?"

"Rosa.." Rosa tried to talk normally. But this girl really made her uncomfortable.

"Are you afraid of me?" Star looked into Rosa's one eye.

Rosa nodded.

"Good." With that she started to turn away. Rosa saw a hint of a smile on her lips. "I think you are alright."

With that, Star left.

Rosa blinked. Instantly her friends were around her.

"What happened?"

"Are you going to get beat up?"

"Are you alright?"

Rosa's jaw was slightly open. Recovering she looked at them.

"Thanks for being there for me." She replied, looking at each angrily.

"Sorry." They all said.

"I just didn't want to get my butt kicked." Tucker replied.

Rosa turned to Danny. "You could have overshadowed her or something." She looked mad.

"Erm, uh, Well..I...." Danny felt himself get very nervous.

Rosa sighed. "Anyway, she kind of likes me. Which is good. I wont get beaten up."

The three others seemed to sigh in relief.

"But you all are still not off the hook."

The three tensed up.

Rosa smirked.

"Your punishment will be.."

"Oh man!"

"Nooo!!!!!"

"Anything but this!"

Rosa smirked.

Before Tucker was a salad. Before Sam was a steak. And before Danny was, a picture of his pants down which Rosa threatened to put in the school newspaper.

"Where did you even get this?"

"There are many strange things on the internet." Rosa snickered.

"Please!" All three begged.

"Well, alright..." Rosa gave a half smile. "You are forgiven. Just don't do it again."

All three went, "Whew.." Then Sam and Tucker traded food and Danny tore up the photo.

Rosa smiled, then opened her mouth, a wisp of pink flew from it. At the same time, blue mist flew from Danny's mouth.

"Ghost time." Tucker whispered with a grin.

Rosa and Danny both looked around and then changed into their ghost selves.

Danny with his sleek white hair and glowing green eyes, and black and white lab suit on.

Rosa had pitch-black hair, the only eye showing from her bangs was pink. She also had a lab suit on. Pink and black in color with a pink rose on her chest. Both looked at each other with a smile and jumped into the air. They soon found the ghost that was causing the chaos. Or rather.. two ghosts?

A slimy green blob was terrorizing some people, and there was a girl with white hair and yellow eyes fighting it. She actually looked like a halfa almost. She had a lab suit on, White gloves, white knee high boots with yellow stars on the front of them. Yellow pants and long sleeve shirt. And a simple yellow star decorated on her cheek. Strangely, her ghost powers seemed about the same as Danny's. Possibly a bit more. Both gasped in shock as she held her arms up and suddenly a yellow swirl of plasma circled around her hands. The plasma also seemed to twinkle. Like stars....

When she had weakened the ghost enough, she seemed to be unaware what to do. Tucker appeared with the thermos and sucked the ghost into it. The girl turned and saw the two floating other halfa's and smirked.

"Hello there, didn't know I had a audience."

"You're.." Danny started.

"Amazing." Rosa finished.

"Thank you."

"Who are you?" Rosa asked in wonder.

"Star, Star Ghost." She replied very smugly. She loved the attention.


	2. Acne

Chapter 2

"Star Ghost huh? Well, I'm Danny Phantom. This is Rosa Specter." Danny introduced.

Star eyed the two, Danny Phantom, could be.. Danny Fenton, and Rosa, was the girl who she liked. All in a way knew each other, since they had all met the same day. But neither talked to each other, this was just too awkward.

Sam and Tucker noticed that as well.

"Lets give them some alone time." Tucker advised.

"Right." Sam agreed, leaving the three.

"So, um welcome to the team!" Rosa said with a smile.

"Who said I wanted to be with you guys?" Star snorted. "I like doing this on my own thank you. I was a halfa long before you two were. You don't have the experience I do. Or the powers."

"Like the sparkly plasma?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Star sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, my sparkly plasma is one of them. I work best at night, when I can see the moon and stars, but this guy was annoying me so, I went into action."

"But you coulda hurt someone." Rosa looked at her.

She stared back at Rosa, not a hint of guilt was on her face. "So? If you're in the way, get out or pay the price. That's how I work sweetie. Sorry if it doesn't go to your goody goody code." Star looked at her gloves, obviously not caring if she hurt someone else's feelings.

She hurt Rosa's, but she refused to let her see it.

"Hey, Star. That wasn't very nice." Danny told her. Star floated above him.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She was glowing yellow.

"I-uh.." Danny was kind of scared. "I don't want to fight you." He finally said.

"No, you don't," Star smirked. "So go do your goody goody ways, and leave me alone." The next thing they knew, Star was gone.

"Well.. she was....delightful.." Rosa said sarcastically.

"Ehh, c'mon Rosa, lets find Tuck and Sam." The two wandered around until they found Tucker and Sam.

"Cheerful girl.." Sam commented.

"I know who she is." Danny said without emotion.

"Who?" Everyone else asked.

"She said her name was Star Ghost right? Well there happens to be the new girl, whose name is Star Vost." Rosa's eye widened.

"You're right." She whispered.

"Okay, so the new ghost gal is another new kid, so why doesn't she want us to be friends with her?" Tucker asked.

"That's the question." Danny mused. "I wish I knew the answer."

She watched them down below from the air. She already knew that Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton, and Rosa Specter was Rosa Sector. Now she had to know that they wouldn't get in her way. They hadn't followed her, which was good. It was a start. She didn't want to fight them. She thought for a brief moment that maybe, they could be her friends. Then her mind clouded again with visions of the past. She twisted her mouth into a scowl and quickly tossed the thought away. No, they would never be friends with her. She didn't need friends. Everyone was an enemy. Her life was a lonely one, but after past experiences, she would not make the same mistakes twice. She would trust no one, she couldn't afford to hurt her heart anymore. She already carried so much pain in it. With a tear in her eye she flew towards her new home for now. With her foster parent's sister and her husband. Unlike the others, they refuse to give up on me, she thought with a hint of a smile. Wonder if they will have better luck...

"Vlad, is that the girl you mentioned before?" Skulker asked.

"Yes, Star. Quite a piece of work. But I am after Danny and his mother if you remember." Vlad was staring a paper mentioning a yellow-eyed ghost being around the area.

"How do you know her?" Skulker was curious.

"Long story, she was a halfa I fought with a while ago. She was young at the time. She had a bit of a ego problem. I set her straight though." He smiled. "She never forgot it, probably she still hasn't. Much like I did to Daniel, I beat her up rather well. I thought she would die. But of course fate is a strange thing. Someone found her and got her to a hospital. The police thought it would be gang related. I got her kicked out of that foster home. It was a big blow." His smile was cruel.

"Oh well, onto more pressing matters, how can we get rid of that pest, Rosa? She is the real threat here." Vlad looked at Skulker.

"We could throw her into the ghost zone and damage the portal so she never could return." Skulker advised.

Vlad thought about it. "Good, but still not good enough. Daniel is smart. We need a plan that foolproof!" suddenly his eyes lighted up. "Come! I have the perfect plan."

Rosa woke up the next morning and did her usual routine. When she stopped at the mirror near her dresser did she freeze and glance into it. There, on her right cheek was a small red dot. The strange thing about it was that it was glowing toxic green as well. She felt herself gulp. Then she ran to the phone and dialed Danny's number.

Ring

Ring

Ring...

"Hello?" a female voice asked.

"Can I talk to Danny?" Rosa said quickly.

"Sure honey, Danny! Someone's on the phone for you!" Rosa heard a couple thumps, as if Danny was running. Then she heard his panting.

"Rosa? You alright?" He asked quickly. Rosa made a small smile. He always was petrified since she went after her sister the weeks before.

"Danny, listen, erm.. have you ever had like, ghost acne?" She asked.

"Uh, no." He answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... I think I have ghost acne. One appeared overnight and I'm kind of worried."

"I'm sure its nothing. It will probably go away."

"I don't know.. I wish I knew someone with a condition like this, it would make me feel better."

There was a pause on the other end.

"Do you know someone?" She asked.

"Well...sort of." He sighed. He hoped to never tell her about this.

"Who?" she asked curious.

"One of the most dangerous Halfa's I have ever known." Danny replied. "He isn't good, he is evil, and he wants me and my mother. I believe you already met him in the past."

Rosa felt herself inhale sharply. "You mean? That Vlad Plasmas guy?"

"Yeah." Danny said sadly.

Rosa thought for a minute. Surely she wouldn't go to that guy to wonder if she was alright because of one pimple. She felt herself laugh a little.

"Hehe, well.. I'm sure ill be fine. See you at school?" She sounded as cheerful as she could be.

"Sure." Danny said back, when they both hung up, Danny leaned against the wall near the phone. Like Rosa, he wasn't too concerned, but he still hoped that this wasn't another one of Vlad's plans. He sighed, shook his head and went upstairs to get changed.

As Star went to school, she felt her insides twist around. How could she talk to Danny and Rosa today? Should she act tough? Would they threaten to tell everyone? No, they couldn't have known who she was. But she still was worried. She'd better act extra tough to them today. She wasn't about to let anyone get in her way. Not even them.


	3. Secrets and Past encounters

Chapter 3

As Rosa and Danny walked into the school building, they felt nervous. Did Star know who they were, and with Rosa's zit, it made everything worse. It was like a homing beacon or something. Rosa tried to cover it up with makeup. But it still was glowing. Rosa grew nervous. But still had to survive through the day. She finally managed to make her bangs look long enough to hide it on her face. Rosa glanced around nervously. Danny seemed to notice and placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She smiled at him thankfully. He smiled back. Then he looked around and his smile turned to a frown. Star was there. Walking around like she owned the place. He narrowed his eyes slightly as she made her way over to the two. Danny quickly put himself in front of Rosa. They did not need Star to blow their secrets right now.

Star wandered up to them. Her green eyes glittered with mischief. Green looked into blue.

"I want to speak to Rosa." She said simply.

"Um, Maybe later, Rosa isn't feeling well." Danny stalled.

Star frowned slightly. "Don't worry, I wont catch what she has. Rosa. Come here child." Star went to grab Rosa's arm, Rosa jerked it from her grasp and stayed behind Danny.

Star smiled. "I see. Well, guess well do this the hard way." Danny saw her eyes turn yellow for a minute, then a split second later, she ran and grabbed Rosa by the arms and pulled her towards her. The frightened blonde looked at Star in fear. By now a crowd started to form. Star noticed. "Lets go somewhere private.." With that, she took Rosa into the girls bathroom. Star threw Rosa to the floor.

Rosa struggled to stand. "Why are you doing this?" She demanded.

"You know, Specter." Rosa's eyes widened in fear.

"Please don't tell anyone!"

"I wont, if you and that stupid boy of yours keeps your mouth shut!" Star threatened.

"Fine, we wont tell! Just please let me go." Rosa was looking around for a way out. Any way.

"How can I trust you?" Star narrowed her eyes at Rosa. Her lips set in a straight line. "You could just blab it all you want if you get a chance."

"Why would I if I don't want anyone to know about me? Look, we all have our little Secrets Star, I would never tell anyone about ours. Look, Ill show you another secret." With a motion, Rosa removed the hair from her other eye.

Star choked up a gasp as she saw Rosa's reptile eye. Rosa put the hair back over it.

"See? I promise not to tell or you could tell everyone about my eye. That's not something I would want anyone to know." She said painfully. A tear glistened by her human eye.

Star thought for a moment. She had never imagined what Rosa was hiding under her hair. Star felt herself gulp. That's when she found herself accidentally turn invisible. She blinked. What? She had always had complete control of her powers and emotions! Thinking quickly. She changed back and turned to Rosa.

"Fine, I believe you for now. But be careful Rosa. I don't want to hurt you or Danny boy." With that, Star disappeared fully and went through the wall.

Rosa felt herself sit down, exhausted. Sam soon entered the girls room.

"Rosa?" She asked. Rosa lifted her head. Sam instantly gasped.

"What?" Rosa asked.

"Y-your...You're....face..."

"What?" Rosa sprung up and looked in the mirror. She put her hands against her face and screamed.

"Did you hear that?!" Danny asked Tucker outside.

Tucker nodded.

"It sounded like.. Rosa!" Both boys instantly ran into the girl's bathroom.

"What is it?!" Danny asked Sam, who was simply staring.

Danny and Tucker both looked, they saw Rosa's back, its when they looked into the mirror along with her, did they both also cry out.

Rosa's face seemed to totally break out with acne. Her face looked much like Vlad's did, when he was first exposed.

"I don't think makeup will hide that." Tucker said, making a lame attempt at a joke. Sam, angry, stepped on his foot.

"Ow! Sorry!" Tucker cringed.

"Rosa..." Danny started.

"Don't say it." She whispered. "Please don't."

"Maybe we should...talk to someone.."

"Not Vlad! He will hurt you and your mother. He for all I know could be the one causing this. Ill go alone." Rosa was obviously not thinking logically again.

"Rosa, please don't do something dangerous." Danny pleaded.

Rosa's face twisted into one of rage. "Don't worry, I wont." Then the said to herself, "I will do something just risky." With that, she turned into Specter and disappeared through the walls and started to fly where she knew she could find Vlad. This had to end!

Star entered her classroom, filled with concern. Both for her powers, and Rosa's eye. She still couldn't get over the fact that Rosa had been hiding a lizard eye all this time. All she could think of is how she got it, was it permanent? What kinds of things it did. She got out of her trance as she saw Danny, Tucker and Sam enter the classroom. Sam and Tucker were trying to comfort Danny. Star focused her hearing so she could hear exactly what they said.

"Danny, its not your fault. Whatever's happening to Rosa, might go away." Sam said. "Everyone goes through puberty, the glowing acne thing could be normal for all we know."

"Yeah, but why didn't I get it?" Danny sighed. "Besides, she sounded real mad at Vlad. I think she went to do something dangerous, I know it."

"Yeah, well.. lets just hope Vlad Plasmas doesn't hurt her." Tucker and the others then heard a snap. They turned and saw Star, staring at them. A half of a pencil in her hand. The other part lying next to her hand. She got up and walked over to them.

"What was that name?" She asked dangerously.

"What name?" Tucker grinned weakly.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed her nose against his. "What was that name?!?!" She almost screamed.

"Vlad Plasmas! Now let him go!" Sam said.

Star dropped Tucker. Sam helped him up. Danny saw a fire in Star's eyes. That name caused it.

Star remembered the first time the two had met... it was so long ago, but she still remembered it clearly.

_Star grinned as she tossed the ghost aside. She was already ten and had learned to handle her powers quite gracefully. She was the hero of the town, and she loved it. She felt like nothing could stop her. That she was the one and only best! She loved that feeling and felt no remorse. Then, one day, she was chasing a ghost down a long alleyway. She found the normal thrill go through her. But was suddenly stopped in her tracks when a large man with black hair, blue tinted skin, and red eyes blocked her path._

_"Get out of my way!" She ordered him. He merely raised an eyebrow._

_"Little girl, aren't you too little to be out here by yourself?" he said mockingly._

_Star felt herself shove him away. "Yeah right, you don't know who you are talking to!" She started to run again, then suddenly he was in front of her again, his arms crossed._

_"You obviously need to be taught a lesson on how to behave to your elders!" He smirked and formed a ball of energy in his hands_.

_Star clenched her teeth and did the same. If this guy had a death wish, he was going to get his wish. Both fought against each other. Star tried her best, but he was just too fast. He hit her many times. Wounds covered parts of her body, pain increased. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed before his feet. Blood seeped from her pure white and yellow suit. The stars above seemed to dim. She struggled to sit back up, only to have his foot be placed on her back, making her stay down._

_"How does it feel now? To be the loser." His words seemed to tear through her very soul. Tears creped up into her eyes._

_"Don't worry, Star, losers don't die. Most of the time."_

_"Who-who are you?" Star choked out._

_"Vlad, Vlad Plasmas." With that, he was gone._

_It was hours before someone found her. It felt like days. Star had changed back into her human self, but she was still in a lot of pain. Then two people walked by and saw her. They quickly took her to a nearby hospital, that's when it all went downward._

Star was clenching a piece of paper now at her desk. Vlad, she was so close to him. Now she had to find him. She frowned. She looked back at the three who were staring at her, kind of confused. She grabbed Danny's arm.

"Where is he?!" She ordered.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Where is he?!" She demanded.

"Wisconsin is the last place I knew where he was. Has a big mansion. But why?!" Star dropped him.

"I have a score to settle with him."

"But, wait for me! I'm coming too! He might hurt Rosa."

Star looked at him harshly. "I don't need help."

"Yes you do! You don't know him like I do!"

"You wanna bet?!" She threw out her arm. Danny thought she was going to hit him, but then he saw a mark on her arm. It looked like it would have been pretty deep when it was made. He looked at her.

"He did that to me when I was 10!" Her yellow eyes seemed to radiate heat, like a star does when it's first born. Like a sudden explosion. That's what he saw in her eyes. A explosion. This was revenge to her.

"I almost had him a couple weeks ago in my home town too! But it was just a shadow! Now its time for me to pay him back for all the misery he caused me!" She looked back at Danny. "And you will do nothing!" with a swipe of her hand, she threw him backwards into his friends. When he got back up, she was gone.


	4. Hard Choices

Chapter 4

Rosa arrived at Vlad's castle. She looked around, and finally found Vlad.

"Well, child, what is it you want here?" Vlad looked at the girl with a smile.

"I want you to explain why I suddenly have very bad acne!" Rosa exclaimed, her eyes burning with hatred.

"Puberty?" Vlad smirked.

"Oh, so you do know sarcasm." Rosa observed. "Now please explain why I have suddenly broken out or I will have to hurt you!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You think you can defeat me? You only got your powers, what? A week ago? A month? Silly girl, I've had my powers for over twenty years!" Vlad laughed.

"He's right Rosa, you can't beat him." A voice said behind her. Rosa turned and saw Star. Star Ghost.

"What are you doing here?" Rosa asked.

"Settling a score, why are you here? And covered with Acne?" Star asked.

"Vlad did this to me to get to Danny!" Rosa again glared at Vlad hatefully.

"What do you want with Danny?" Star asked suspiously.

"He will become my son in evil, soon enough." Vlad smirked.

"Your crazy! He wont ever chose sides with you!" Rosa exclaimed. Then she jumped at him with plasma blasts in her hands. She threw them at him, but he produced a force field and the blasts bounced off of the shield, completely missing Vlad.

Then he produced a powerful ray of his own and blasted it into Rosa. She cried out and fell to the ground.

"Hey! Back off bud! Remember me?! Don't you want a piece of me again?" Star challenged.

"Ah yes, How is that arm of yours Star?" Vlad smirked.

"You will pay for what you have done to me!" She announced, attacking Vlad with everything she had. Vlad was calm and managed to stop every blast she threw at him. She was still young and still no match against him. As they fought, Rosa managed to sit up. She knew that Star was losing, and badly too. Rosa had to stand and she had to help. Rosa forced herself to stand, even though it hurt to even breathe.

"Hey Vlad!" Rosa yelled breathlessly.

He turned toward her, then Star gave him a massive blast into his chest. He staggered and formed another blast in his hand, and threw it at Star. Star managed to create a force field. She stopped the blast, but she was still growing weaker. But she refused to give up. He would pay and he would pay now! Her yellow eyes refused to give into defeat. So she continued to fight.

"Star! We have to retreat!" Rosa cried.

"You're not going anywhere.." Vlad grinned. Then suddenly Rosa was trapped in a ectoplasmic bubble.

"What?" Rosa desperately tried to escape from the bubble with no success, she tried everything, nothing seemed to work.

"Now, as for you…" Vlad turned to Star and suddenly glowed bright pink, he duplicated himself and surrounded Star with them. All of the Vlad's formed plasma blasts and fired at Star. She tried to form a shield, but instead her powers went nuts and the blasts hit her at full force. She cried out and fell to the ground, and changed back into her human self.

"Star..no.." Rosa whispered.

"That's right, I have won my dear." Vlad smiled. "Now Daniel will have no choice but to be mine." He laughed.

Rosa closed her eyes. "This is all my fault.." She whispered. "Danny… I'm sorry.."

"Its alright Rosa." Danny appeared out of nowhere and smiled. He was in phantom form and quickly ran to check if Star was all right.

Vlad smirked. "Well there son, you ready to renounce your father and come with me?"

Danny's eyes narrowed. "You wish."

" I see. Maybe this isn't the right time to tell you that what is wrong with Rosa can be lethal." His eyes glittered. Danny's widened. He gazed at Rosa. "What?" Rosa looked shocked as well.

Vlad smiled evilly. " A week ago I planted a pill in Rosa's drink she was drinking. It instantly mixed with the drink and disappeared. Rosa drank it with no difficultly, then…" Rosa's eyes widened. She remembered that day.

"No…" She whispered.

"Yes, you got sick and had to use the restroom." Vlad smiled.

"You did that to her?" Danny was getting angry.

"That's not all the pill does son. As we speak, her blood is pumping past the normal rate any human's has the capacity to handle. Didn't you notice your dizzy spells yet Rosa?" Vlad laughed.

Rosa's one eye was still wide with fright. That answered his question.

"You…….You…" Danny's teeth were clenched.

Vlad smirked. "But dear Daniel, that isn't the best part. In four hours time, her heart will fail, and her body will shut down."

At that, Danny's whole face suddenly turned to shock and lost all color.

Rosa, meanwhile in the bubble was facing a strange fact in her head. Her life was in Danny's hands. He was the only one who could save her, but she knew the price it would cost. She understood Vlad's plan all too well now.

"But dear Daniel, I have the antidote, all you need to do is renounce your father and come with me." Vlad smiled wider.

Everything hit Danny at full force. He had all their lives in his hands, if he said no, than Rosa would die, and probably Star and him as well. If he said yes, than his father would probably die.

He looked at Rosa in the bubble, into her blue eye. He could see fear in her eyes. It hurt him so much inside. Even if he saved her, Vlad would never give him the antidote to save Rosa.

Star meanwhile had been conscious through the whole situation. She stared with half open eyes at the ground. She had been stronger, but still she couldn't beat Vlad. Now these two had to pay for her mistake. Old fears, old emotions started to flood her mind again. Her best friend, dying because she couldn't save her. Her other friends abandoning her because of what she was. All the foster families she went to. The harsh reality she had to learn early. Now this was it. Now she had to make a difficult choice. To be with them or to stick it out on her own. Only counting for number one. Some of what Vlad said came back to her. "You're a loser and sometimes losers stay alive." I need to stay alive to defeat Vlad. She thought to herself. These two must pay the price that comes with dealing with Vlad. It's no longer my concern. These thoughts finally made her open her eyes fully. She struggled to stand up. Everyone in the room was looking at her in awe. Here, was this badly battered and beaten girl, standing up. She glared hatefully at Vlad with her blinding yellow eyes. "You will pay for what you've done." She whispered. She looked at Danny and Rosa, with a straight face. "I'm sorry kids, I can't help you."

"No! Don't go!" Danny shouted. " We need your help!"

Star floated up and looked at Danny with a face as cold as stone. "I'm sorry. I cant. I wish you all the luck I can give." She glanced into his hurt face. "Goodbye." With that, she disappeared through the ceiling and out into the night sky.

Inside, her soul was in knots. She wasn't sure why she felt so bad about leaving those two to their destiny. At least they would be together in another world. She glanced at the beautiful stars. Her namesake. The stars, as spontaneous, as bright, as beautiful as her. But they had no soul. Star thought that this was the only difference between her and them. That she had a soul, no matter how much she hid it. They were just balls of gas and matter. Yet they had an attitude all their own. She wished that she was with them. She wanted to be one with them, that would teach Vlad. She would use some magic force behind the stars to destroy him for good. Then, she would feel nothing. She would become one with the stars. Flashes of Rosa and Danny suddenly disrupted her thoughts. She suddenly was overcome with emotion and hand to land near a tree and crumple to her knees and cry. Water fell from her eyes at a rapid rate. She hadn't cried this bad since she lost her best friend. How could she feel this bad? They were victims of war….nothing more. But still she cried. She would internally cry afterwards for the rest of her life..she knew…

Danny looked at Vlad, a strange expression on his face. " I can't decide between Rosa and my father….that's just wrong.."

"Still your in the position Daniel. Need time to think? Ill give you three hours until you come to a decision. Talk to her, see what she thinks. Maybe it will clear your mind." With that Vlad disappeared. Danny ran to the bubble and looked at Rosa inside.

"Rosa I.." He started. She looked into his eyes and smiled softly.

"Its alright Danny, you can tell him no. I'm not afraid to die. Heck I'm already half dead." She tried to joke, but Danny could see a tear glistening in her eye.

"Rosa I wont let you die." Danny promised.

Rosa looked at him. "But you can't give up on your father."

" I wont, I will find the antidote." Danny said.

"In three hours? Danny this place is huge and it's a maze!" Rosa looked sadly at him. "You wont find it in time! Besides, Vlad will know you will be looking for it."

" Still I wont give up, I will find that antidote or die trying." He smiled at her.

"If it doesn't work, don't give up your fathers life. Say no to Vlad." She looked into his eyes. "Promise me!"

"Rosa I…"

"Promise me!!"

After a silence Danny said,

"I Promise."


	5. Star's Song

Chapter 5

The song that this is to is called "Over it" by Anneliese van der Pol. If you need a version of it. Email me at and I will be sure to send you my copy. The stuff in the quotation marks and italics is the lyrics of the song.

Star closed her eyes. The crying had stopped, at least on the outside. She gazed up at the stars, but only found clouds. The dark threatening look of them made her shiver. Then, water started to fall from them. Like the heavens themselves were crying because of the loss they would experience.

_"How could you know?"_

How could she know that anything bad would happen. This was not her fault!

_"That behind my eyes a sad girl cried"_

Everything seemed to play back for her. Star outside was tough, but inside she was as weak as a kitten. She wished she could make sense of her decisions!

_"And how could you know?"_

Star was getting drenched by the rain, but she didn't care. The same question rang through her mind. How could she know?

_"That I hurt so much inside"_

She wrapped her arms around her and leaned back against the tree she was next to. Everything hurt, her body and her soul.

_"How could you know?"_

She could know, because she knew Vlad. She knew he would stoop to something this low. When she realized this. She winced. Internally she knew this would happen.

_"That Im not the average girl"_

But she wasn't like them. They didn't know her. They are mostly average. Unlike her. She had to make the hardest choice and they should have been more careful. Her mind was arguing constantly.

_"Im carrying the weight of the world" _

This was a big deal, she was carrying everything on her shoulders, and she would have to suffer the loss of them more than they will. Because she did the right thing. But if she did the right thing...

"_Yeah (Yeah)"_

Then why did she feel so miserable?

_"So can you get me out of here?"_

She looked up at the raining clouds and wished with all her might that they would just take her soul now. So she had no feeling at what she did. But all it did was continue to rain water on and around her.

_"Take me away!"_

"What am I suppose to do? Please tell me! Or at least take me with you!" Star yelled into the heavens. The answer she got was the terrifying rumble of thunder and the crash and bright light of lightning.

_"Well jump in the car _

_Drive till the gas runs out _

_And we walk so far that we cant see this place anymore!"_

Star jumped and pushed herself against the tree. Then she became infuriated and flew up to the clouds. "Stop it!"

"_Take a day off_

_Give it a rest_

_So I can forget about this mess"_

Star was nearly hit with lightning and she flew into the tree. She curled up and shivered. She wished she was anywhere but here. She wished she could forget about this. All of this. She never wanted this! It was all her stupid parents fault! Whoever they are. They made her. She closed her eyes and cried once more. She hated them! They made her do this! More lightning flashed. She cringed.

_"If I lighten up a little bit, than I will be"_

She tried to bring up good memories. Any good memories, she couldn't delve into depression or anything similar. She smiled at one memory. Of her and her best friend eating ice cream at the ice cream parlor. She smiled slightly, letting the good feeling wash over her.

_"Over it"_

Lightning flashed again, knocking her from that vision. She once was back in reality. She began to think again.

_"Im playing the role of the happy girl but no one knows"_

She remembered how everyone feared her, and how she thought she loved it.

_"Inside Im alone"_

But really, she felt so alone and hollow. She always had.

_"But I would never let it show"_

But for her to be who she had to be, she had to stay this way. No one could get into her emotions. Or else they would die too, or worse.

"_I dread every day_

_Too much work and not enough play _

_Over and over its always the same"_

She hated sometimes getting up the morning. Even before she arrived at Amity Park. Another foster home, another family to reject her. She remembered one family made her clean. They thought she needed declipline. They didn't last long. Two weeks. She was glad all they did was give her more work. But it continued. Another foster family, another rejection. She started to realize that no one really loved her.

_"Yeah"_

Another flash of lightning. She gasped as it hit the tree. She fell to the ground, hard. She managed to stand up and saw the tree burning in front of her eyes.

_"But you can make everything okay"_

She glared up hatefully at the angry and depressed sky. Rain started to flood up to her ankles. "Stop it! You can stop it" She screamed. Why wont they stop it. Why wont they stop Vlad? She was sick and tired of having to do everything.

_"Take me away"_

"You do it....please! and take me away from this place! I don't want to be here!" She yelled to the sky again. It simply answered with a rumble and a flash of angry lightning near her.

"_Well jump in the car_

_Drive till the gas runs out_

_And then walk so far that we cant see this place anymore"_

At that, Star couldn't take it. She started to fly and never looked back at the storm. She continued to fly, trying to escape the storm, but it seemed to follow her.

"_Take a day off_

_Give it a rest_

_So I can forget about this mess"_

Exhausted, she landed on a rock and sat down on it as the rain started to hit her rapidly. She wanted to just leave everything behind. But she knew now that she could no longer run from her past.

_"If I lighten up a little bit than I will be"_

She closed her eyes and saw images of Rosa and Danny. Both caring people. Instantly her anger took over and she threw those thoughts away.

_"Over it"_

Another streak of lightning. "No!" Star shouted.

_"Over it"_

Another streak. "No! I wont save them!" She shouted. That was madness. She had to wait. They should have done something about it! Not her!

_"And when the world is closing in"_

At that instant, the storm was at its peek. Star looked around in horror, wondering if this was the end of her. She closed her eyes tightly and wished with all her might for her mind to find an answer before she would be killed by the storm. She didn't want to die. She wanted to be emotionless... Wait.. did she? Now she was confused again. What did she want?!

_"I can leave it all and just walk away"_

She opened her eyes in an instant. "I know.." She whispered.

"_I can always start all over again _

_I am closer to a better day"_

In an instant the sound stopped. She looked around. She smiled. The storm had stopped, everything was clearing. She jumped into the air.

_"Take me away"_

This time the breeze around her listened. She wanted to be taken. Taken to save her friends. What had gone on in her head still was fresh.

"_Jump in the car_

_Drive till the gas runs out _

_Then walk so far we cant see this place anymore"_

An image. That's all it took. Of Rosa, showing her secret to Star. Her eye. Star then realized that maybe alone she couldn't take Vlad on, but maybe with more than one person.

"_Take a day off _

_Give it a rest_

_So I can forget about this mess"_

With speed she never thought she had, she flew towards where Danny and Rosa were. She hoped she wasn't too late.

_"If I lighten up a little bit, than I will be"_

She smiled.

"_(take me away) Take me away_

_Jump in the car_

_Drive till the gas runs out _

_And then walk so far that we cant see this place anymore"_

It was time for her to move on from the dark place she had been encased in for so long. Trust had to finally be let out. She had to embrace it. That's what the storm wanted from her. To embrace the life she was given.

"_Take a day off_

_Give it a rest_

_So I can forget about this mess"_

She was going to win this fight. She narrowed her eyes as she neared Vlad's castle. This mess was her fault. Now it was time for her to let it all go.

"_If I lighten up a little bit than I will be_

_If I lighten up a little bit than I will be"_

After so many long years.. she was finally...

"_Over it _

_Over it"_

Ready to...

"_I am over it...."_

Let it go...


	6. Saving Rosa

Chapter 6

Danny looked frantically around the castle for the antidote. He searched from one room to the next, only one thing on his mind, saving Rosa and his father. Sweat poured down his face. His green eyes were filled with fear and anger. If one of them had to die, it would be him, not Rosa or his dad. But the illness that plagued Rosa was coursing through her veins at a dangerous level. He knew it would probably be less than three hours before she died. Sadness began to cloud his mind. What if he couldn't save her? What if he can't find it and do as she asked. Could he possibly say no to Vlad and watch her die? Would Vlad do that to all his other friends too before he would say yes? He was so confused at what to do. When he searched the house and found nothing. He somberly walked back to where Rosa was. When he walked into the room he looked at the bubble and saw Rosa lying down inside. His eyes widened. He ran towards her, calling out her name.  
"Rosa! Rosa! Wake up! Are you still alive?!?" He cried out. He finally reached her bubble and saw her weakly turn to him. That's when he noticed how pale she looked.

"Oh, god.. Rosa!" Danny looked at her weakened form and couldn't hold back a sob. He was such a fool to think he could try to get the antidote.

"Danny?" Rosa's voice seemed very weak. He couldn't take having her in that bubble anymore.

"Rosa be calm, I'm gonna try to get you out of this bubble." Danny held up a plasma blast in one hand.

"There's no need for that." A dark voice said. Danny turned and saw Vlad walk into the light. He flipped a switch on a remote control he held. Suddenly the bubble disappeared and Rosa was dropped into Danny's arms. He held her as he kneeled down and gently put her on the floor. She coughed and looked into his eyes. Her own appeared glossy and seemed to be losing life fast.

She smiled at him weakly. "It doesn't hurt.." She offered, answering his unasked question.

"Well now Daniel, its time for your final decision." Vlad smiled evilly. "Will it be your girlfriend here? Or your father?"

Danny glared hatefully at Vlad and then looked down at Rosa.

"Do what you need to do." Rosa said sternly. It was amazing that no matter how weak she looked and sounded, she could still be stern towards him. That's when he remembered his promise to her. He closed his eyes, deep in thought, and every second was ticking away from Rosa's life. He looked up at Vlad. "Where's the antidote?" He asked weakly.

Vlad pulled out a needle with green liquid inside. "This is it. Now, Daniel, what is your decision?"

Danny stared at the antidote, then back to Rosa.

"You promised me.." She whispered.

"Rosa..I.." His voice gave out.

"Danny you promised me." Her glassy eye stared into his. It was in that instant that he knew his answer. He clenched his fists and looked at Vlad. He stood up, although now water was falling from his eyes.

"No.." he whispered.

Vlad looked shaken. "You are willing to risk your girlfriend's life?"

"No." Danny answered again. Before Vlad even realized what he meant, Danny attacked and desperately tried to grab the antidote from Vlad. He kicked Vlad hard and tried to grab the antidote but Vlad fought back and grabbed him by the wrists and flung him into a wall. He got back up and ran towards Vlad, hatred and revenge in his eyes. Vlad defended himself by throwing up a shield, then blasting Danny with plasma blasts. One hit his shoulder, wounding it. He cringed and put a hand over his wound. He panted a little and looked at Vlad. He still held the needle.

"If you attack me again, I will drop it. She will die!" Vlad threatened. Danny stole a glance at the still form of Rosa on the ground.

"I really hope I had a better Idea than this.." Danny whispered to himself as he disappeared through the ground and appeared behind Vlad and attacked. Sure enough, the needle went flying. Danny desperately ran to grab it, when Vlad grabbed his ankle and Danny fell face first into the stone floor. He managed to pull himself back up and then run as fast as his legs could handle.

"No!" He cried as he realized he wouldn't reach it in time. He dove to the ground and slid on the floor. But stopped an inch or so where it was falling. Danny could only watch in horror as it fell.

Then, out of nowhere, a transparent hand reached out of the ground and grabbed it before it hit the ground. Danny just gasped as Star phased through the ground up to where they were. Her white hair was wet with the rain, but her eyes were glittering with excitement and seemed to be full of life. Danny had never seen her eyes like that before.

"Its payback time." She said to Vlad. She looked to Danny and handed him the needle. "Hurry, she doesn't have a lot of time left." Danny nodded and ran towards Rosa.

Star floated there, plasma blasts formed in both of her hands. Her whole body seemed to glow a blinding yellow color.

Vlad didn't look amused. He glanced at Danny and then smiled evilly. He threw a plasma blast and it hit its target. Not Danny, but the needle. It shattered in his hand. He cried out as glass seeped through his glove into his skin. He fell to his knees right near Rosa. His hand bleeding and looked down at her with a shocked expression on his face. He just had the antidote to save her! But now it was gone! It was gone and Rosa was going to die...

"You Bastard!" Star yelled, her eyes were now blinding yellow with some red mixed in. She attacked him with everything she had. She formed the sparkly plasma blasts in her hands and threw them at Vlad rapidly. He deflected each blow flawlessly and threw more of his own at her. But her powers were on the fritz again and she could hardly keep her own shield up. She had no idea why her powers were suddenly so weak, but she didn't have time to think about it now. Rosa was going to die if they didn't do something! Star dodged his many shots and fired with more of her own. She finally got lucky and hit him in the left shoulder. She smiled to herself while he glared into her eyes.

" I should have finished you when you were little!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, well try to finish me now!" Star taunted and ran around, distracting him.

"Rosa I'm so sorry." Danny whispered, he closed his eyes with sadness and let the tears fall down. Rosa weakly put a hand to his face.

"You did your best." Rosa said, life draining from her body. She felt the disease taking over all her organs. It hurt so much, but she refused to let Danny know her fear and pain. She managed to keep a forced weak smile.

"No Rosa, I wont let you die.." Danny said sternly. She wasn't dead yet. "Maybe if I can figure out what that stuff was made of, I can make another.."

"Danny..theres no time.." Rosa said weakly. "Please, stay by me until I die. I don't want to die alone." Now there seemed to be a hint of fear in her eye.

Danny sighed. "If I don't.. I promise ill be by your side." He said weakly.

Rosa smiled, her eyes were starting to close. "I want..you...to know..that...I."In that instant, Rosa started to cough hard.

"Star!" Danny yelled, looking behind him. He saw that she was still battling Vlad. Both appeared to be getting tired.

He had to end this now. He looked back at Rosa who now looked asleep. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then he stood up and walked over to Vlad, he looked unusually calm. Which was a bad sign.

"Hey Vlad." Danny said softly. When Vlad turned, Danny punched him hard. Danny continued to hit him, giving him no time to recover. Star could only watch in horror as Danny continued to beat the crud out of Vlad.

"I surrender!" Vlad said after a while. He couldn't take more of the beating. But Danny said nothing and continued. Finally Star ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Danny no! Stop!" She cried. He panted and looked into her eyes with so much hate and so much pain, she felt like she was looking into a mirror of herself so many years ago. "Danny, don't let him win. Don't let him turn you into something you are not. He's beaten, he doesn't deserve to die." She glared at Vlad, then turned her eyes back on Danny. "What would Rosa say?" Her yellow eyes gazed into his green ones. He suddenly realized what he did. He stumbled back. Then he started to cry.

Star put her arms around him and hugged him. Then she helped him get up, while the badly beaten Vlad disappeared.

Both also beaten up teens practically limped over to the unmoving Rosa. As they both sat down, each gazed at her form in sadness. Star checked her pulse. Her eyes shimmered a little. Rosa was still alive. She glanced at Danny. He smiled weakly, knowing that she was still alive.

"You stay with her, she wants someone by her side if she dies.." Danny told Star. "Ill go make the antidote if I can find it. I promise Ill be back before" His voice caught in his throat.

"Hurry then, she doesn't have much time left."

Danny nodded and ran to Vlad's lab. He looked frantically around at all of Vlad's notes and then looked at the clock. They only had an hour left. He quickly scanned through everything he could find. He finally found the right formula in fifteen minutes. But now was the hard part. Making the antidote.

Star meanwhile held Rosa's hand in her own. She ignored the throbbing in her side and just continued to stare into her face. She finally understood what friendship meant. She finally understood everything. The old her would have been more than glad to let Danny kill Vlad, but the new Star now knew different. Danny would have killed himself if he killed Vlad. He would be what Vlad wanted him to be. Just like Vlad changed her. Star looked up.

"Please don't let her die. If not for me, than for Danny. He needs her." Star whispered. She could almost see her friends the stars twinkling behind the ceiling.

The minutes ticked away and Rosa grew weaker with every minute gone. Star held Rosa's hand in her own and kept telling her to hold on. But Star knew she was slipping away from them.

Danny was working like a mad man trying to mix the right chemicals. Finally he was able to mix everything together right and make the antidote, then he looked at the clock. He gasped. Their hour was up! Danny quickly ran to Star and Rosa. Star looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Danny she's dieing!"

Danny quickly ran over and gave Star the needle with the green liquid inside. Danny took Rosa's hand in his own and looked at her face. "Don't worry Rosa....Ill be with you no matter what happens." He whispered.

Rosa heard him barely, it felt like she was drifting away from him and she couldn't stop it. That's when she felt a slight pain in her arm. Suddenly everything exploded into a white light....

**Did Rosa die? Did she survive? Will Vlad get his revenge? What did Rosa want to tell Danny? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Mwa hahah!**


	7. What happened

**Chapter 7**

Danny and Star stood solemnly outside in a grass field. The wind was blowing like no tomorrow, but they didn't care. Both were dressed in black. Their eyes seemed to be vacant, emotionless. Both were standing next to a gravestone. A grave that read Rosa Sector. Gray clouds loomed over them.

"I can't believe we were too late." Danny whispered.

(Mwa hahaha... freeze scene! Okay everyone.. I was just kidding! That's not what happened, just thought Id use something to keep everyone awake during my story! Here's what really happened...)

Rosa groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She looked around her and realized she was in Danny's bedroom. She moved slightly and then heard a squeak. She looked down and saw she was on his bed. Her head was throbbing, but she managed to sit up, slowly. The harsh pounding in her head eventually started to subside. Now she could think, at least a little bit. That's when Danny opened the door and walked in. He gasped as he saw her sitting up, he ran over and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Rosa, thank goodness your alright!" Danny said as he was hugging the life out of her.

"Trouble.....breathing..." She said, trying to gasp air.

"Oh sorry.." he pulled away.

"Thanks." Rosa smiled weakly at him.

Danny looked at her with a small smile.

"Danny? I want to thank you for-"Rosa began, but then Danny cut her off.

"No thanks are needed. I would have done it in a heartbeat. I would never let you die."

Rosa found herself smiling more and looking into his handsome face. Wait, did she just think that? Her face turned thoughtful as she considered the fact she might like Danny more than a friend. But she knew that could never happen. He deserved to have a girl who he can look through both of her eyes and not be repelled. She felt her arms snake around her as she sat, no longer looking at Danny, but the ground.

"Rosa?" Danny asked, concerned.

"Hmm?" She looked up and then blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking about something."

"You gonna be alright?" Danny said and he hugged her.

"Ill be fine. Don't worry about me." Rosa smiled at him. It wasn't a pure smile, but it was the best she could muster.

"Alright." Danny stood up and started to walk to the door. "Get some rest okay? You can go home when you're well enough to walk."

"Danny?"

"Yes?" He turned back. Rosa hesitated.

"I..." She started. She closed her eyes. Then said, "Never mind."

"Alright...rest well." Danny had a look of bewilderment as he exited the room.

Rosa sighed and lied back down on the bed. She couldn't tell him how she felt. He deserved much better. Her eyelids moved halfway down her eyes. Her face showed a face of sorrow. But she had to be strong. If she really did love him, than he must never know how she felt. She promised herself that. She wondered what kind of girl he would go for, but then quickly shook away the thought.

The door opened again, and there stood Star Vost. She had on a t-shirt and some cut off jeans. As she entered her green eyes gazed at Rosa. Rosa looked back at her.

"Hey." Star said, with a hint of a smile.

"Hi." Rosa replied, with no emotion almost. Star sighed.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk." Star started. This was hard for her to do because of her pride, but she knew she had to. "I just had lost so much in my life, I retreated into my hatred and my self pity. I had forgotten that there were other people with lives and emotions as well."

Rosa's face softened. She could tell Star was serious.

"But you, You Rosa. You brought me back." Star's smile was getting a little bigger.

Rosa blinked. "I did? How?"

"Your eye. Your secret. It made me realize that other people have difficulties too. They aren't the same as mine, but they are as painful. From then on, I began to realize things about myself that were a lie." She laughed a little. "I even stopped Danny from trying to kill Vlad." At that, Rosa's one eye widened.

"But you hate Vlad, you said you wanted to kill him yourself." Rosa said.

"I know, but I realized that Vlad turned me into something when we first met. He turned me into a monster like himself. I couldn't let him scar Danny like that. If he killed Vlad, he would have lost everything that makes him pure and good. He would be tainted like I am. Like Ill always be." She sighed.

Rosa smiled weakly at her. "In a way, I'm tainted too. Pure evil itself was trapped in my body for fourteen long years. I finally got her out. And nearly died, doing it." Rosa gazed outside the window.

"So you should be used to this near death thing by now right?" Star grinned.

Rosa turned to her and laughed. "Yeah. Almost dying seems to be my specialty."

"Well.. in that case...maybe I should stick around you and Danny. I could stop you from getting into too much trouble." Star smirked.

"I'd like that." Rosa gave her a small smile. "As for me getting into trouble, I don't even think the lord himself could stop me." Her blue eye sparkled with mischief.

Star rolled her green eyes. She flipped her head to the side and her short black hair followed her head movements.

"Well, Id better get going. I hope you feel well enough to come to school tomorrow. Oh and try not to die on me in the next few hours?" Star grinned as two yellow rings engulfed her, changing her hair white, her eyes bright yellow, and her clothes into a yellow and white suit.

Rosa laughed. "Ill try."

Star grinned and jumped up to fly, to only fall back down to the ground. Both blinked. Star stood up, rather confused.

"Okay.. That was unexpected." She started. She jumped up again, this time she stayed up.

Rosa realized suddenly that something else was wrong with Star, that hadn't been the first time her powers had shorted out. She remembered in the bathroom and facing Vlad too.

"Star, wait.. I think there might be something off about your powers." Rosa frowned.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. I'm afraid, it's because of my teenage hormones. Unlike your powers, which are so new that you can't possibly lose control as much as me. Mine have pretty much gone weird because I'm a teen. Therefore, that's the only way I can describe it."

"Very strange, how long will it last?" Rosa was worried.

"Oh, probably till I'm eighteen." Star sighed. "I can't wait." She added dryly.

Rosa smiled and hugged Star, whose eyes had grown ten times their normal size when Rosa first touched her.

Star instantly pulled away. "Um, thank you Rosa but I am so not the sentimental type remember?" She smirked.

"Hehehe, oops I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Not a big deal. Anyway, See you!" With that, Star disappeared through the roof and appeared back out in the afternoon sky. Star had noticed something about Rosa was off. She wasn't sure what it was, but she would eventually find out. She smiled to herself as she spun in the air and took in all the smells and sights. When she finally got home, she turned back into her normal self and put a small smile on her face to talk to her Aunt and Uncle. She was finally ready to give them a try.

Danny smiled to himself as he sat down with Tucker and Sam and told them both what happened. But inside something tugged at his mind. What had Rosa wanted to tell him before she had that coughing fit? Was it something important? He hoped one day she would tell him. All he could do for now is wait.

Rosa put her head back on the pillow with a sigh. She wished she could tell them. But she knew if she did, she might lose the only friends she had now. Is it really worth it to lose friendships? She wished she knew the answers to all her questions that rang in her mind. For now she had to take each day at a time, and never take anything for granted. Since she didn't know how much time they had left on this earth. She just wished that she could tell him before she would really die.

That she loved him.

The End! For now....

**Stay tuned for the next story! "Cursed"**


End file.
